Embodiments herein generally relate to methods and systems that reduce ghosting effects.
Generally, the process of electrophotographic printing includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential to sensitize the surface thereof. The charged portion of the photoconductive surface is exposed to a light image from either a scanning laser beam, an LED source, or an original document being reproduced. This records an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive surface. After the electrostatic latent image is recorded on the photoconductive surface, the latent image is developed. Two-component and single-component developer materials are commonly used for development. A typical two-component developer comprises magnetic carrier granules having toner particles adhering triboelectrically thereto. A single-component developer material typically comprises toner particles. Toner particles are attracted to the latent image, forming a toner powder image on the photoconductive surface. The toner powder image is subsequently transferred to a copy sheet. Finally, the toner powder image is heated to permanently fuse it to the copy sheet in image configuration.
U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0071885, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system that reduces the ghost effect by adding “a surface potential adjusting member” that uniformly cleans the photoreceptor after the charge has been transferred to the printing medium. U.S. Patent Publication 2003/0228177, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system that reduces a lightened ghost image of a previously developed image in a halftone or solid on a print. U.S. Patent Publication 2002/0076241, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system that uses a developer material disturbing (DMD) member mounted into moving contact with the donor roll, and downstream of the development nip, for disturbing the spent layer of developer material on the donor roll, thereby preventing ghosting effects occurring in subsequently developed toner images by eliminating any ghost effects of a previously developed toner image from the spent layer of developer material on the donor roll.